mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smithing
Smithing adds damage, defense, and skill bonuses to equipment. It also allows renaming any equipment into whatever name you want it called. Each skill bonus on equipment adds +5% exp in that skill so for example, +3 Archery also adds +15% Archery skill exp.Ref You will need: *A stone anvil (400 stone, 10 silver to make). *Any kind of mallet or hammer. *The correct gems for the enchant you want. *And the item to be enchanted. Hit the item and the gems on an anvil with a hammer to enchant it. *The type of enchant depends on the kinds of gems used. *The strength of the enchant depends on the number of gems used. *Items with multiple enchants can be destroyed by smithing. *Repeating an enchant will replace the old one even if it is weaker. 'Obtaining Gems' Some monsters drop specific gems but most are from mining in the Underworld. Gems can also be randomly found in chests, and are favored items to duplicate at Altars. 'Rename Equipments' Any equippable weapons, armor, accessory, and tools can be renamed using anvils or Glowing Altars: *Regular Player (no Diamonds) - 10 gold for each rename, automatically taken from bag *Supporter Player - Free and unlimited renames Renaming equipments allows you to safely customize them to be the dominant item when melding equipments using Glowing Altars in the Underworld. How to rename: # Face anvil or Glowing Altar # Drop equipment or tool to rename # In the chat window, type "/name name" 'Smithing Experience' Smithing experience is gained by attempts (hammer swings) rather than from finishing enchants. This means you can grind smithing experience indefinitely by retrieving from the anvil all gems and the target equipment before the process reaches 100% then start over, place all materials again. The completion % rate per swing depends on how many gems are being used and your smithing level. The least you can complete per swing is 5%. Each swing gives 15 smithing experience before bonuses. The process can also "Slipped! Start again..." up to a certain level which resets progress to 0% with no materials lost. To maintain a 5% completion rate per swing, (to get the most experience between manual resets) you will have to increase the gems you use as you level. Break Chance If there are multiple enchants on an item, there is a chance that a new enchant can break it. The chance is reduced with a higher smithing level. The item's chance to break is displayed when you begin the enchanting process, and only applied when the enchant is completed. Broken items are destroyed, but the gems being used will remain. Damage *Damage is enchanted exclusively with rubies. *You can enchant any item you can equip with a damage bonus. *Each point of bonus damage adds 2 levels to the item's level requirement to equip. *Enchanting for damage stacks with existing attack bonuses found on items (like warrior signets). *Extra gems above the number listed are lost. Defense *Defense is enchanted exclusively with emeralds. *You can enchant any item you can equip with a defense bonus. *Each point of bonus defense adds 4 levels to the item's level requirement to equip. *Enchanting for defense stacks with existing defense bonuses found on items (like armors). *Extra gems above the number listed are lost. Skills *Each skill has a unique combination of 3 gems (such as citrine, garnet, and peridot, for Archery). *The table lists the total required (so 10 gems could be 3 citrine, 3 garnet, and 4 peridot for +1 Archery). *The gems do not have to be evenly divided (so 1 citrine, 1 garnet, and 8 peridot also works fine). You can enchant any item you can equip with a skill bonus. *Each bonus skill level adds 2/3rds to the level requirement (rounds down). *Enchanting for skills will overwrite any existing skill bonus of the same type. *Extra gems above the number listed are lost with no added benefit. Gem Combinations Category:Skills